


My Hero Danganronpa

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa Crossovers B) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood, Crossover, No Smut, Swearing, aoyama cant sparkle :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danganronpa/my hero academia crossover where some people from class 1a and Monoma get dragged into the danganronpa school and are forced to kill each otherI will add tw's at the beginning of each chapter if neededI will add more tags when i get more chaptersi have horrible chapter endings, sorry lol
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Series: Danganronpa Crossovers B) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154777
Kudos: 4





	My Hero Danganronpa

**Author's Note:**

> tw: slight blood (not descriptive)

CHAPTER 1 

Katsuki Bakugou's eyes fluttered open. He saw two other people in the room he was in, one with green hair, the other with red. They both looked annoying. Besides that, Bakugou got up and shook the red haired guy awake, wanting answers. When he wouldn’t wake up, he tried activating his quirk, which wouldn’t work.

Why wasn’t it working? Now Bakugou  _ really _ wanted answers.

He went to go shake the other boy up, but when he walked over to him he woke up with a high-pitched scream. “Shut up!” Bakugou yelled back, making the boy look at him. “Who.. are you?” He mumbled. “You don’t need to know that, idiot,” he sighed, already annoyed with this conversation. 

“Okay.. uh, i’m Izuku Midoriya.” The boy told him. “I don’t care. Now why the fuck are we here?” Bakugou spat. “As if I know..” The boy trailed off looking away. “Idiot,” The blonde muttered, walking off into the hallway. 

There were more rooms within the hall, including ugly ass wallpaper. Bakugou walked past the rooms, wanting to find someone to beat the shit out of until he got his answers.

* * *

“I can’t  _ sparkle _ !” Yuga Aoyama complained when he tried to use his belly button laser. “Be quiet and help me find a way out of here, ribbit.” A girl with green hair named Tsuyu Asui tried. “I did. I could’ve easily gotten us out of here with my quirk, but _ no _ . Whoever put us here took my quirk away.” Aoyama sighed dramatically, laying down against a rock. 

“Aoyama, please just try to find an opening in the wall.” Finally he complied with Asui’s want and got up off the rock. “Fiiine. Only if you want me to.” He shook his hands as if applauding in American Sign Language, then started patting down the wall, on the opposite side of Asui. 

About half an hour later, an angry blonde walked in. “Which one of you fuckers put me here?!” Aoyama and Asui looked at each other before looking back at the blonde. “I don't know, if you’re getting at and about to assume we did it, we did not.” The green haired confirmed. 

“That’s what the guilty say,” he looked them both up and down before stomping out of the room. 

* * *

_ Everyone gather in the cafeteria,  _ the speakers told everyone. 

* * *

“Heyy! Im Minaa! I’m the Ultimate dancer, according to the monopads!” The pink haired girl smiled, looking down at the electronic. “Call me Tsu, i’m the Ultimate Detective.” She had her hand out for Mina to shake, which she did happily.

“I’m Eijirou Kirishima! You can call me Kirishima though. Ultimate Athlete at your service.” The redhead from earlier in Bakugou's room bowed and smiled. “Cool! I like your hair!” Mina pointed out, earning a  _ thank you! _ from Kirishima. That started a conversation between them, plus Tsu.

“Jirou, Ultimate Guitarist.” A girl near the back told them. 

After everyone introduced themselves--Denki Kaminari - Ultimate Jokester, Neito Monoma - Ultimate Annoyer, Tenya Ida - Ultimate Athlete, Shoto Todoroki - Ultimate Supreme Leader, Izuku Midoriya - Ultimate Confectioner, Katsuki Bakugou - Gang Leader, Hanta Sero - Ultimate Adventurer, Ochako Uraraka - Ultimate Artist, Yuga Aoyama - Ultimate ???--a weird teddy bear came into the room. Walking. On two feet.  _ What the fuck _ , Bakugou thought to himself. 

Bakugou walked up to kick it before Kirishima grabbed onto his shoulder. “What Shittyhair?! It’s a fucking toy. It can’t do shit. It’s probably remote controlled.” He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before Bakugou jerked his shoulder out of his hold.

He continued his way towards the small teddy bear, until it talked. “Woah, woah, woah! Don’t get all feisty there! At least not right now..” The  _ toy _ looked off in  _ thought _ . Bakugou definitely wanted to kick it now. And so he did. He went up to it and  _ WACK! _ He kicked the bear to the ground, making his head pop off. Bakugou made a proud noise. 

“Uh.. Bakugou? I think it’s mad.” Someone said from behind him. He looked towards the voice when he saw the  _ same bear standing on the stage of the cafeteria _ . “Oh? There’s more of them? Guess i’ll just gotta kick em all.” Bakugou sighed and made his way to the stage. 

“Bakugou- Bakugou stop!” A different voice said. “Idiots. I do what I want.” Bakugou huffed, working on the steps. 

He was looking down at the bear when it talked again. “Welcome, to Hope’s Peak Highschool! I hope you have a great stay here. While it lasts. Anyways I should probably explain. Welcome to Danganronpa! A killing game! Anything goes! You just gotta kill someone, make it past the trial, and then you’re free! But everyone else dies. Also, if you kill someone and you do get discovered, you get sentenced to death. Hmm… I guess that's all… any questions just come to me. Call my name and I'll be there. Reluctantly. Unless I'm doing something… Bye kiddos!” 

And the bear vanished just like that. Into  _ thin air _ . Surely they were all dreaming, right? Maybe? God, Bakugou didn’t know anymore. 

“A.. killing game?” Midoriya stammered. “Looks like it.” Todoroki agreed. “What would happen if we refuse to not kill each other?” Midoriya pried. “I don’t know. Maybe we get death sentenced ourselves and everyone dies, possibly.” He answered again.

“Fuck. I could’ve killed him! Killed em all! But you.” Bakugou jumped off the stage and grabbed hold of Kirishima's shirt collar. “ _ You _ stopped me! Fucking idiot.” Bakugou huffed, letting him down. Normally, he would have beaten the shit out of him--especially since he was _ definitely _ in the mood for kickin ass--but now that he knew it was a killing game.. It just didn’t sit right with him. Plus, if Kirishima got killed, he would get the blame. He needed to make it out of this hell-hole alive.

And to do that, he needed to blow off steam elsewhere.

He left the room without another word, finding a wall to punch repeatedly until his knuckles bled. And then kept going. 

* * *

“Here are your bedrooms!” Later that day the bear--who they have learned is named Monokuma--showed them to a big room with 16 other rooms in it. They had nameplates listing everyones name on it, signaling that it was their room. 

“Pretty boring not gonna lie.” Denki said once Monokuma had left and everyone got comfortable. There was a table and 3 couches to fit everyone in the main room where they had gathered. “Yeah, same. It’s just plain dark purple and a plain white bed. It sucks! But at least we’re provided with showers.” Mina added. “Without locks,” Denki grumbled.

“Huh? Mine has a lock? What are you talking about?” Mina questioned. “Must be a girl thing then.” Denki waved off the question, seemingly tired. She nodded politely. Kirishima ended up making small talk with Sero, Mina, Denki, and somehow Bakugou. They talked until a bell went off, which Monokuma had told them earlier that meant they had hit curfew. 

Everyone shuffled into bed after that, but no one actually slept. Everyone was paranoid something would happen. Afterall, they didn't actually know each other yet. What if someone decided to kill them in their sleep? 


End file.
